


The song of winning

by russianmango



Series: 500 words x 10 prompts [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: New Jersey Devils, Smile, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 8: Smile - Ilya loses a bet to Alex and has to suffer the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The song of winning

**Author's Note:**

> Ten prompts, five hundred words each. Meme prompts [here](http://russianmango.livejournal.com/3895.html)

Ilya knows that smile a mile away. Then again, it isn’t really the kind of smile to go unnoticed, was it? “Ilyusha,” Alex grins as they reached each other. “You see score?” He asks, and yes, Ilya had seen them.

“One goal, but I have more points, less games,” Ilya points out. It won’t help, the deal was goals, not points.

“Points don’t count,” Alex confirms. “Besides, I had to do without my Nicky half the season!”

“Last time I checked, Nicky didn’t control how many goals you score. You’re a big boy, Alex. You don’t need help controlling your stick, right?” Ilya teases.

“I control my stick just fine, it’s the other sticks that’s the problem, yeah?” Alex rolls his eyes. He won fair and square; Ilya has to deal with the consequences.

“So, where are we going?” Ilya sighs, accepting his fate. It was really no use arguing with Alex.

The shit-eating grin that followed the question is what makes Ilya nervous, especially when Alex didn’t actually tell him where they were going.

They end up at a club that Ilya is sure Alex is more than familiar with. Some Capitals are there already, so maybe it won’t be too bad. “Karaoke!” Alex shouts, patting Ilya on the back.

“What?” Ilya stops to look at Alex. “Fuck you, I’m not singing!”

“A bet’s a bet, Ilyusha,” Alex reminds him. “Here, have some vodka,” he adds, handing Ilya a shot glass. Without hesitation, Ilya downs the shot, and then another. He considers a third, but decides against it.

Alex lets him settle in, talk with some of Alex’s teammates. They were good guys, all of which couldn’t believe he made a bet with Alex. “Ilya, time to sing,” Alex yells.

“What song?” Ilya tries, but Alex won’t tell him. Instead, Alex pushes him up to the mic and starts a “Kovy” chant with his teammates. If Alex thinks he’ll forget about this, he is sadly mistaken. Ilya holds a grudge.

Ilya stands in front of the microphone as the music starts and he doesn’t recognise it at first, until the lyrics start on the page. “Born down in a dead man town…” Ilya starts off a little slowly. Next line, “the first kick I took was when I hit the ground…” he continues.

“Isn’t this against what you guys stand for?” Mike asks Alex as Ilya shyly sings out the lyrics to _Born In the U.S.A._  

“It’s why it’s funny,” Alex says, grinning. Mike just shakes his head as Ilya braves through it. “Not the most outgoing guy in the world, is he?” Mike suggests. Alex just smiles.

When Ilya gets to the end of the song, everyone in the bar is cheering him on and singing with him. Alex thinks it would’ve been funnier if it was quiet, but what does he know.

“You’re a dead man, Alexander,” Ilya greets, coming back from singing.

“Hey, a bet’s a bet!” Alex shrugs.

“And revenge is sweet.” Ilya winks.


End file.
